Changeling Tradition (Episode Script)
by SaneAmongInsane
Summary: Written in TV script format, in this episode Twilight Sparkle wants to stop the long standing barbaric tradition of Captain's Renewal, where in the Captain of Royal Guard (her brother, Shining Armor) must physically defend his rank and position from it's number 1 contender, a perpetual underdog Earth Pony named Straight Edge.


MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC

SCRIPT 1

**"CHANGELING TRADITION"**

Written

by

Twitter: SaneAmongInsane

FINAL

June 28th, 2014

**CHANGELING TRADITION**

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

CANTERLOT BATTLE ARENA HALLWAY - DAY (4.5/4.5)

We're facing a big wooden door with guards on either side. Suddenly the door slams violently, surprising the guards. TWILIGHT SPARKLE stands in the doorway with her serious face on, her front right hoof hanging in the air from kicking the door in and SPIKE riding on her back. She walks into the hallways, the camera hanging on her determine face.

Then appearing from the bottom, PINKIE PIE (Dressed in a secretary outfit with her mane in a bun and glasses) appears suddenly, tablet in hoof.

PINKIE PIE

Twilight!

TWILIGHT

(Audibly Surprised)

Twilight falls to the floor, Spike tossed to the side as well. We see Pinkie pacing back and forth, fiddling with the tablet.

PINKIE PIE

Oh no no, this isn't what I have scheduled

at all. Twilight, you're suppose to be

getting your hoofs manicured and your

wings professionally maintained right now!

Twilight inspects her own hooves and wings.

TWILIGHT

What's wrong with my hooves? Or my wings?

(Snaps out of it) Pinkie Pie, what are

you doing here?

Pinkie Pie doesn't even look at Twilight, and while speaking casually turns her back to the viewer to reveal shes not even looking at Twilight's schedule but is rather playing a variation of the Angry Birds video game.

PINKIE PIE

Spike didn't tell you? He hired me to

be your assistant. (Lashing out at the

game) Stupid useless red bird! Slingshot,

boomerang, blow up, or get out of my army!

Twilight turns to Spike, giving a disapproving look, Spike shrugs.

SPIKE

What? You said I could take some time off.

Sooo, I outsourced.

TWILIGHT

Time off for what?

SPIKE

Important things… I have a life outside of you,

ya know?

We see Spike trying to be slick and hand his cell phone to his tail, which curls up on it, and its showing the same Angry Birds knock off that Pinkie Pie was playing. Twilight just shakes her head.

TWILIGHT

Pinkie, clear my schedule. I'm here to talk

to my brother and Celestia about canceling

his title defense.

PINKIE PIE

(GIANT GASP!)

Pinkie fumbles her Ipad, and it falls to the ground getting a single crack on the screen.

PINKIE PIE

(Fast)You-mean-the-Quadrenial-battle-that-takes

-place-between-the-Captain-of-the-Royal-Guard

-and-his-possible-replacement?-The-traditional

-harsh-conflict-that-has-been-one-of-the-corner

-stones-of-our-society-for-over-200-years?!(Panting)

Twilight walks past her, Spike in toe.

TWILIGHT

That's the one!

Pinkie Pie shrugs, and follows.

SPIKE

I don't suppose there's a reason for this?

PINKIE PIE

Oh! I hope it's a backstory! We can do a flashback and make the TV screen go all wibbly-wobbly!

Twilight stops and turns facing the two of them.

TWILIGHT

Well…

The screen does the warble effect transition.

PINKIE PIE

Whoaa! Purple Haze, all in my brain!

CUT TO:

CANTERLOT ARENA BLEACHERS (PAST) - DAY

We see a young SHINING ARMOR and Filly Twilight sitting in the stands. Twilight's face is face down in a book, Armor is appears excited.

SHINING ARMOR

This is going to be so good. Captain Callaway has been undefeated for the past five years!

On the field, Captain Callaway makes his way to the ring wearing a Ric Flair robe. Twilight barely looks up from her book,

FILLY TWILIGHT

You do realize that means he's 50 years old now?

A close up of Captain Callaway shows he's visibly old, and we see going up the steps he's visibly in pain from simply moving his legs.

SHINING ARMOR

Twi, age ain't nothing but a thang! He has the experience that one can only get from years of battle.'Sides, he can't lose… (grinning) Not until I beat him.

We see his opponent in the ring, a young muscle bound colt with a blonde hair cut.

SHINING ARMOR

He's going to make short work of this guy…

The camera stays on Armor and Twilight, and we hear the ring bell. We close in on Twilight's face as we hear a series of grunts, meaty hits, crunches and cracks and Twilight's face twisted in horror with each sound. The bell rings again.

CAPTAIN CALLAWAY (Off Screen)

My legs! Oh Celestia, WHY MY LEGS?!

Flashforward Dissolve back to the present

CANTERLOT ARENA HALLWAY - DAY

Twilight is in the middle of speaking when we return,

TWILIGHT

-Put 'em down. I am **NOT **letting that happen

to my BBBFF!

Twilight trots off through a door. Pinkie licks her hoof and rubs it on the Ipad screen in an attempt to remove the crack like it's a smudge.

SPIKE

She's really stressed about this.

PINKIE PIE

I'll call my guy, he's got what she needs to relax. Joey Numbers, mobile pharmacist.

SPIKE

PINK-IE!

PINKIE PIE

What?! he's also a licensed massage therapist!

CUT TO

CANTERLOT ARENA SKY BOX - CONTINUOUS

Twilight enters the room where PRINCESS CELESTIA, LUNA, and SHINING ARMOR are looking out the balcony to the ring below. Twilight appears to lose her nerve for a moment and gives a nervous gulp, Pinkie and Spike follow in behind her.

PINKIE PIE

WEEEEEE'RRRREEEE HEEERRREEEE!

Pinkie's eyes bug out cartoonishly and we see a massive catering spread of junk food.

PINKIE PIE

Zee Oh My Goodness, Twilight! THERE. IS. CATERING!

Pinkie jumps quickly over to the catering table and begins to inhale chips and various snack foods, almost cartoonishly like a Pony-Vacuum until Spike yanks on her tail which acts like an off switch.

TWILIGHT

(To Spike) Why couldn't you have just

let Owlicious handle it?

SPIKE

I tried, but Pinkie made a lower bid.

Spike shrugs as various bits of chips and foodstuffs lands on him from Pinkie's snacking. Twilight is approached by Shining Armor,

SHINING ARMOR

LITTLE SISTER! (Hugs) I'm so happy you're here.

TWILIGHT

(Being Crushed) Well, you might not be-

Shining Armor releases her from his grasp and places his forehoof around her sholder and walks her over to the balcony.

SHINING ARMOR

-Come by the Balcony! Theres a fatal four way going on to decide the rookie who gets to challenge me.

Shining Armor escorts Twilight to the balcony, next to Luna and Celestia. Celestia nods in acknowledgement of Twilight's presence.

CAMERA PANS down to

CANTERLOT ARENA RING - CONTINUOUS

A Mixed Martial Arts Octagon, 4 ponies do battle with hoove, wing, and horn. We're FAVORING one grey pony with a black main, this is STRAIGHT EDGE (Note: No Armor on any of them, Straight Edge's cutie mark is the "sXe" straight edge symbol). Two Earth Ponies at once attempt to double team him, grabbing him at both sides, which he responds by grabbing both of them by the head and smacking them into one another, effectively knocking them out. The final pony is a unicorn, who then hovers high and seems to spout electricity from his horn. Outside the ring a fat pony in a suit, Straight Edge's COMPANION (Note: QUEEN CHRYSALIS In disguise), tosses a steel saddle over the cage into the ring where it's scooped up by Straight Edge.

CROWD (OFF SCREEN)

(Booing The Blatant Cheating)

Whacking the Unicorn over the head, he then proceed to hog tie each opposing pony with they're own tails. The bell rings, confetti falls from the Arena ceiling as Straight Edge and the fat pony in the suit celebrate.

CUT TO

CANTERLOT ARENA SKYBOY - CONTINUOUS

Celestia and Shining Armor are watching all that is unfolding and stare analytically, while Twilight has a pale look of horror on the her close up face.

PRINCESS CELESTIA

He's quite good.

SHINING ARMOR

That's Straight Edge. He's got some skills, but look at him.-

CUT TO

Straight Edge doing cartwheels in celebration.

SHINING ARMOR

-He's reckless and arrogant. Like a child trying to appear like an adult, he's dangerous.

CUT BACK to the skybox

PRINCESS CELESTIA

I seem to recall that being said about another potential candidate.

SHINING ARMOR

Not a worry, I'm not underestimating him.

Twilight shuts her eyes and blurts out loudly…

TWILIGHT

Let's scrap this stupid thing!

Celestia and Shining Armor stare at her with stunned looks.

PRINCESS CELESTIA

(Sternly) Princess Twilight Sparkle!

TWILIGHT

I mean… I mean Shining Armor said so himself,

He's not ready. And, you know, it's not like Shining Armor is Captain Callaway! He's still in his prime, so why risk his health and Equestria's safety in a fight?

Celestia shakes her head and chuckles, Shining Armor's face takes on the tone of annoyance.

PRINCESS CELESTIA

Twilight, replacing the Captain of the Royal Guard is only one of the reasons we do this every four years.

TWILIGHT

What other good can come from seeing our heroes mindlessly beating on each other?

PRINCESS CELESTIA

For one, it gives the soldiers confidence. If we ever go to war, heaven forbid, the soldiers need to know the Colt commanding them is truly the best among them. Also, every four years presenting this competition gives the mindless plebeians of Canterlot something to distract from their dull day to day lives.

TWILIGHT

I see…

CELESTIA

And anyway, Twilight, we can't just declare that were not having the event. That would make us dictators!

TWILIGHT

...Um, aren't we? You're a Princess, I'm a Princess?

CELESTIA

Who are bound to the rules of our Articles Of Confederation. Ponies, Twilight, live their lives more comfortably knowing theres a set of rules and guidelines that protect them.

Cut to a behind shot, Pinkie Pie has her face in a bowl full of chips at catering while Spike munches on a ruby like it's an apple.

SPIKE

Did Princess Celestia just refer to us as "mindless Pebulians"?

Pinkie's head pops out the bowl and she looks around excitedly, wagging her tails like a dog.

PINKIE PIE

Pebbles? I **LOVE** Pebbles! Especially the fruity kind!

Spike just stares at her, deadpanned.

SPIKE

Well. She's right about Mindless. (Munch)

CUT BACK TO

Shining Armor who taps Twilight in the chest with his hoof.

SHINING ARMOR

Cut out the act Twilight, I know exactly what your problem is. You think I'm going to end up like Captain Callaway!

TWILIGHT

(Sarcastic) Oh My God! Found me out did you? What a horrible Sister I must be to not want to see my brother get his fore-hoof broken! Is it a crime? Then (Holding out her front legs) handcuff me then! Take me to jail!

One of the GUARDS in the room walks over with a pair of cuffs to concede to the arrest, and Twilight pulls her limbs away.

TWILIGHT

No! No! I was being sarcastic. Geeze, do you guys have to take everything so literal?

GUARD

Sorry Princess. The Articles-

TWILIGHT

Yeah, I get it. Strict rules of government. Go back to your post now.

A beat while the Guard walks away like scalded dog, Shining Armor resumes.

SHINING ARMOR

Twi this tradition is important to Ponies all over Equestria. It's about honor and respect! I wouldn't of wanted to be Captain of the Royal Guard without it. Callaway believed in it too, thats why he choose to stand fight instead of just giving Captain Brick the position. And even if I knew I was going to lose, I'd make the same decision!

Twilight looks out the window of the skybox, and we see a blimp fly by advertising the Flim-Flam Bros. softdrink "Glug"

TWILIGHT

Yeah I can really see the level of respect and honor on display here. Darn it, Big Brother, I don't want you getting hurt is all!

STRAIGHT EDGE (Off Screen)

Shame we don't always get what we want!

We quickly spin over the entrance of the Sky Box where Straight Edge stands, patting down his neck with a towel. Beside him is his companion.

STRAIGHT EDGE

(Waving) Hey Princess Celestia, how ya doing? (serious) Do I have your attention now?

Shining Armor was past Twilight to confront Straight Edge who stands by the entrance doorway and catering table where Spike and Pinkie Pie had been feasting. They go nose to nose and we see a quick shot of Spike and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie is now munching on the chips eagerly like the Meme of Michael Jackson watching the horror movie in Thriller. Spike pulls up a folding and sits down.

SPIKE

This is gonna be good!

They're locked eyes, serious faces, then Shining Armor pulls back and relaxes.

SHINING ARMOR

You're good kid, real good. But don't get a big head about it because you're still young and you got a lot to learn still. I really don't think it's your year.

Straight Edge looks at his Companion, and they snicker.

STRAIGHT EDGE

Well you know, I try. Granted it would be easier if I had an alicorn princess sister too.

SHINING ARMOR

Twilight had nothing to do with how hard I-

STRAIGHT EDGE

Or a wife who's ruler of the Crystal Empire.

SHINING ARMOR

My Wife-!

STRAIGHT EDGE

(cooly) I'm just saying, Cap't, I know a lot of the boys in the back whisper and murmur about how you hide behind Mares' skirts!

SHINING ARMOR

(angry) Now you listen here, boyo-

STRAIGHT EDGE

Shut up! Because I don't give a damn what you have to say. You suck as a commander and nobody likes you. I only came in this room for one reason and one reason only, and that was to humiliate you in front of the princess and shove down your throat that I am going to beat you. (looking at Twilight) and I'm going to HURT you. I'll send you out to the glue factory with old Captain Callaway. (to his companion) C'mon Silent Paul, let's go.

Straight Edge's companion exits with him out the door and shuts it. Shining Armor is fuming.

TWILIGHT

Sooo, isn't it plainly obvious to everyone that he's way too immature to be commanding our Royal Guards? I mean say Discord goes rogue, you really want that guy-

As Twilight speaks, Shining Armor's anger builds like a kettle. Steam bellows out of his snout,

SHINING ARMOR

I can beat him! Contrary to what you think Twilight, he won't be breaking my leg and putting me out to pasture! If you're not going to be supportive then just leave!

TWILIGHT

Fine. Fine you stupid Colt, get yourself hurt, see if I care!

Twilight storms out, Pinkie and Spike follow behind.

PINKIE PIE

But wait, whats this about a Glue factory? I wanna go to the glue factory! Oh do you think we get to make the glue?

FADE OUT

**END OF ACT ONE**

**ACT TWO**

FADE IN to

CANTERLOT LIBRARY INTERIOR - DAY

Twilight enters the Library with Pinkie and Spike in toe. Pinkie fiddles with her Ipad again,

PINKIE PIE

I told you guys this is completely out

of the way! Tsk, now we're going to miss

the petrified buffalo herd and the whistling

cactus patch… But gosh dang it, we're going

to see that painted Gorge!

SPIKE

Um… Pinkie?

PINKIE

Not now Doug! We're 362 miles out of the way!

Spike just stares puzzled while a riff familiar to the beat boxing transition sound from Doug. Spike then catches up to Twilight, who's already sitting at the table studying a book of Equestrian Law.

SPIKE

So… If we don't care if Shining Armor

gets beat or not anymore, what are we doing here?

Without looking up from her book,

TWILIGHT

Obviously I care if my brother gets hurt, Spike,

even if he is being a colossal mule. I want to investigate these Articles Of Confederation. Theres gotta be some loophole that allows us to change things.

PINKIE PIE

AHHHH!

Pinkie Pie violently pounces on Twilight, tumbling with her out of her chair to the floor, pinning her to the ground.

PINKIE PIE

CHANGE THE ARTICLES OF CONFEDERATION?!

TWILIGHT, THAT IS A SACRED DOCUMENT

THAT OUR FOREFATHERS OF OUR GREAT NATION

CREATED TO GUIDE US AND PROTECT US FROM ABSOLUTE MONARCHY! IT. MUST. NOT. BE. QUESTIONED.

Close up on Twilight's face, Twilight's surprise expression changes to annoyance.

TWILIGHT

Well, Have you ever **READ** the Articles Of Confederation, Pinkie?

Quick cut, and Pinkie Pie is now sitting crosslegged off the edge of the table, tablet in hand looking completely indifferent.

PINKIE PIE

(Back to playing Angry Birds, Nonchalant) Meh, not enough time to. Oh Come on! The stupid pigs are mocking me!

Twilight looks at her chest where Pinkie was mere moments before in stunned amazement in her teleportation.

SPIKE

Um… In all fairness, Twi, have you?

TWILIGHT

...No.

SPIKE

...And you're a Princess? You hold public office?

TWILIGHT

Look, I became an Alicorn, I was learning how to fly and… Aug, just help me look, please?

PINKIE PIE

What? No I will not pay six gold pieces for an extra boomerang bird. This game is rigged! Rigged I tell you!

Pinkie tosses the Ipad into a book pile causing them to fall on top of Twilight and Spike. Twilight pops her head out of the pile, it's inches away from the fallen Ipad.

TWILIGHT

Pinkie, will you please just search how to change the Articles Of Confederation?!

Pinkie's Ipad makes a distinct DING! sound and computerized version of Pinkie's voice speaks.

SIRI-PINKIE

SEARCH FOR… HOW TO CHANGE THE ARTICLES OF CONFEDERATION…

TWILIGHT

It can't be this simple…

SPIKE

Didn't read the basis for our whole Government, not even aware of current technology… I'm just saying you're really dropping the ball lately, Twi.

SIRI-PINKIE

I FOUND SEVERAL ARTICLES THAT MAY BE ABLE TO HELP YOU!

Twilight cluthes Pinkie's Ipad as if she's in sheer awe of the device.

TWILIGHT

...Yes! This Ponypedia article says the the Articles Of Confederation can be disbanded if the majority of people in the capital city petition it's repel!

Excitedly she turns to Pinkie and hugs her tightly.

TWILIGHT

Pinkie, YOU'RE AMAZING!

PINKIE PIE

I know!

SPIKE

…You do realize the gadget did all the work, right?

TWILIGHT

All we have to do is get the signature of (losing steam) over half… the pony population… of Canter…lot. (Sighs) It's never easy. We gotta get help.

DISSOLVE to

CANTERLOT STREETS EXTERIOR - CONTINUOUS

Twilight is standing in front of her friends as she briefly explains the situation. The episode's song plays here, over montages of each pony trying their best to collect signatures all over Canterlot but one by one being turned away. The song should be something about community activism. One of the final scenes is a Sean Hannity style Pony ranting about Twilight's attempt to alter the Articles. The end of the song closes in on Twilight getting rejected again at sunset.

CANTERLOT PUB EXTERIOR - DUSK

A sullen Twilight walks away from her last rejection. Her suddenly perk up,

TWILIGHT

What the-?

We see that Twilight is noticing Straight Edge and his companion entering a local pub.

TWILIGHT

Straight Edge is… Well, straight edge, that means he wouldn't dare step into a place like that. What are they up to?

Twilight trots off in their direction and enters…

CANTERLOT PUB INTERIOR - CONTINUOUS

Twilight enters the seedy little pub, it's packed with various other ponies drinking, conversing, dancing and kissing. She spots Straight Edge and his companion sitting down in a booth across the bar, and very awkwardly Twilight tries to navigate through the dense crowd to their general area. She ends up sneaking into the booth seat right behind theres, completely unnoticed, and sticks her face in a menu and eavesdrops on their conversation.

STRAIGHT EDGE

Ugh, can't stand these places. Look at them all ruining their bodies with fermented carrot juice. Why'd we have to talk here, Chrysalis?

Straight Edge's companion suddenly transforms into Chrysalis's true form, she's still wearing the blazer. She opens the coat pocket and slips a pair of groucho marx's glasses on her face.

CHRYSALIS

You moron! You shouldn't be using my name in public!

Straight Edge stands up and looks around the noisy room and hollers,

STRAIGHT EDGE

CHRYSALIS! CHRYSALIS! ATTENTION EVERYONE WE GOT QUEEN CHRYSALIS OVER HERE! … (he sits down shrugging) see? Nobody cares.

True to his word, no one in the bar looks to see. In her booth Twilight grits her teeth nervously.

TWILIGHT

(Whispering) Queen Chrysalis?! The Changeling Queen?!

CHRYSALIS

...Listen you arrogant little equine, you better not forget about our deal. I'll ensure you win in your fight against Shining Armor and in return you'll use your position of power to turn the entire Royal Guard over to me.

STRAIGHT EDGE

I'll gladly turn coat so long as you let me be your captain. I've grabbed so many of Princess Celestia's brass rings that I finally realize they're just that- IMAGINARY. I just don't know how you expect the rest of the Royal Guard to follow me just because I order it.

Chrysalis magically produces a copy of the Articles Of Confederation.

CHRYSALIS

Because you ponies believe so deeply in this outdated piece of paper right here that **DEMANDS** that they do so. Look at all them in this room right now, they crave the order and structure of an overbearing government. If they suddenly disregard this, they'd (gasp) have to think for themselves. (Laughs evilly) How frightening!

Twilight looks pale, and we see outside her friends gathering. Twilight slinks away and we cut to.

CANTERLOT PUB EXTERIOR - CONTINUOUS

Twilight exits the pub, still looking pale.

TWILIGHT

Please tell me you guys did better than me.

The group just hangs their sorry faces, and APPLE JACK comes forward. RAINBOW DASH having bits of garbage stuck in her mane and FLUTTERSHY's bunny, ANGEL, riding on her back.

APPLE JACK

...Sorry, Sugarcube. We tried, but everypony is being more stubborn than a mule over these here Articles.

RAINBOW DASH

Stubborn?! I got pelted with Garbage for it! (Noticing Twilight looking upset) Hey, it's not the end of the world right? You're brother is a fighter, theres no way he's going to lose to this Edge fool!

TWILIGHT

You don't understand, it's gotten worse. Queen Chrysalis has formed an alliance with Straight Edge. They're going to cheat to win the captain hood and then use the Royal Guards to take over.

THE GROUP

(VARIOUS WHATS?)

RARITY

Oh my! Why that's absolutely preposterous! Like somepony is going to obey orders because a piece of paper authorizes it.

CUT TO, we see Angel demanding a carrot from Fluttershy.

FLUTTERSHY

But Angel-bunny, you'll spoil your din-din.

Angel cartoonishly presents a copy of the Article, waving it in Fluttershy's face, then indignantly extending his free paw for the carrot.

FLUTTERSHY

Well… If the Government says I gotta…

Fluttershy hands over the carrot. Rainbow Dash shakes her head.

RARITY

Alright, may-be this is a problem... Twilight, darling, you haven't warned your brother yet have you? You simply must, the authorities need to know.

We look at a Twilight and

DISSOLVE TO

SHINING ARMOR'S HOTEL ROOM INTERIOR - NIGHT

Shining Armor is running on a treadmill in his room, theres a knock at his door.

SHINING ARMOR

Just a second!

He jumps off, patting himself with a towel as he uses his unicorn magic to open the door, where he finds Twilight.

SHINING ARMOR

TWi-ly? What's up? Listen, before you say anything I'm Sor-

TWILIGHT

-Queen Chrysalis is conspiring with Straight Edge to cheat you out of your Captain hood!

SHINING ARMOR

...I'm counting that as "apology accepted"

Twilight Enters the room, Shining Armor slams the door shut as Twilight lays her body on the bed.

SHINING ARMOR

Now what's this about cheating?

TWILIGHT

That's not all, Straight Edge is going to turn traitor over to her side.

Shining Armor holds his hoof to his chin in a contemplative manner,

SHINING ARMOR

...And with the power of the Articles Of Confederation, that'll mean she'll have complete control over my soldiers. "All Soldiers must obey their superior officer."

TWILIGHT

How did you know?

SHINING ARMOR

Sis, I'm not still the same knucklehead I was when we were kids. I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard. Besides,

He pulls open the nightstand draw, revealing a leather bound book.

SHINING ARMOR

Every hotel room comes with their own free copy. 4 more and I'll have the whole complete set. Besides, I'd be a complete dolt of a colt if I took public office and didn't have a basic grasp as to how our government is run.

TWILIGHT

(Nods eagerly) Riiiight! (back to serious) Then what can we do? Me and my friends have already been out all day trying to repeal this law.

Shining Armor shrugs and hops back on his treadmill,

SHINING ARMOR

I'll train harder than I was, and I beat him despite her interference.

TWILIGHT

…Seriously? You're the Captain of the Royal Guard! Can't we just go and arrest the two of them for treason and conspiracy?

SHINING ARMOR

Sure I could. Easily, except to every one of the citizens it'll look like I'm making a giant excuse to not fight Straight Edge. My Soldiers will lose respect for me and then we will be just as vulnerable to an invasion by the changelings.

TWILIGHT

Of course it all boils down to stupid bravado.

SHINING ARMOR

We can't do anything about it, we just have to play the hand as it's been dealt. (pause for a beat) Twily, I'm going to be okay. I promise you.

Twilight starts to leave and stops at the door.

TWILIGHT

You better be.

**END OF ACT TWO**

**ACT THREE**

CANTERLOT ARENA RING - DAY

Shining Armor is standing in the ring, the arena filled with people. Straight Edge makes a flashy entrance, with a light up fancy jacket and in toe with Chrysalis in her original companion disguise. (Note, while Straight Edge is not decked out in Guard armor, Shining Armor is) The two ponies make eye contact, the two scream and gallop at each other before their energy is broken by,

TWILIGHT

Attention citizens of Canterlot!

Twilight's voice can be heard from the stage, Shining Armor cranes his neck to see.

SHINING ARMOR

Twilight?! What is she doing?

Twilight stands on the stage, holding an old timey from the ceiling microphone.

TWILIGHT

I ask, in the spirit of friendship, we take this time to consider breaking with tradition. Shining Armor over the past 4 years has proved himself time and time again to be excellent in his role Captain. There isn't any reason for him to defend it in a fight. Especially to somepony that's clearly arrogant and immature.

Chrysalis reacts by grabbing a real microphone from the time keepers area,

CHRYSALIS (In disguise)

HOW DARE YOU MEDDLING-(Catching herself, disguising her voice) What I mean to say is, Princess Twilight Sparkle you argue that Captain is fit for service over my client? May I remind you it was under Shining Armor's watch that the most beautiful and sensual Queen of the Changelings nearly invaded? I don't know, Princess, it sounds an awful lot like you're DICTATING how things should be done.

We hold on Chrysalis (still in disguise), and she grins as

CROWD MEMBER (OFF SCREEN)

I'm scared and confused by this concept of change! BOO!

The crowd begins to boo, and we then see a dismayed Twilight stare into the abyss of the blood hungry crowd. We see her friends, and only Pinkie Pie is chanting,

PINKIE PIE

FIGHT! KILL! DEATH! STONE THE INFIDEL!

Pinkie Pie hurls a rock off screen. Twilight bows her head, and in an almost Lorax kind of way flys up to the skybox where Celestia and Luna are and disappears. Going back to Shining Armor, he gets pelted in the face by Pinkie's rock.

SHINING ARMOR

Ouch! ...Thanks Alot Twi.

It's then time to rumble, signified with a SPX (DING! DING!) right out of the gate, Shining Armor charges and whacks Straight Edge over the head and neck area with his unicorn horn. Beating him to the edge of the ring, Shining Armor uses his magic to propel Straight Edge off the ropes and upon his return kicks him with a mule kick that sends him reeling. Chrysalis hops on the apron, and Shining Armor grabs her by the shirt collar only for her to blatantly throw powder in his eyes, with Shining Armor blinded, Straight Edge charges him and nails him with a hard hitting tackle. Chrysalis then uses her magic to keep Shining Armor pinned to the mat while Straight Edge hog ties him with his own tail, and the bell rings again. Straight Edge is the winner.

Theres a big celebration and the confetti is unleashed in the air, Straight Edge celebrates for a bit, he peels off Shining Armor's Captain Helmet and holds it up high into the air.

STRAIGHT EDGE

Isn't this the prettiest little thing you've ever seen? Well now, please allow me to pledge my allegiance, and the allegiance of Royal Guard… TO QUEEN CHRYSALIS OF THE CHANGELINGS!

Queen Chrysalis transforms into her real self. All the underling guards look at each other in a mix of confusion and fear.

CROWD

(Panic)

QUEEN CHRYSALIS

You fell for it. Hook-line and sinker, all of you stupid ponies did. (Laughs devilishly)

STRAIGHT EDGE

GUARDS! ROUND UP THE CITIZENS OF CANTERLOT FOR OUR QUEENS FEAST!

BAM! Hitting the ring area with a thunderous thump is Celestia and Luna to shut this whole business down. Celestia goes to punt Chrysalis with her magic, but at the last second is stopped when Chrysalis magically produces the Articles.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS

Tut tut tut, not so fast Celestia! You wouldn't want to disobey the Articles, like a Dictator, would you?

We hold on her again, smiling as,

Celestia glares angrily at her, and begrudgingly depowers her horn and stands down.

QUEEN CHRYSALIS

That's what I thought. Guards, seize the Princesses. Don't worry about they're powers, they wouldn't dare harm innocent soldiers just doing their jobs.

The guards reluctantly obey their orders, turning their spears on Luna and Celestia. We see a shot of Shining Armor, still helplessly tied up.

SHINING ARMOR

TWILIGHT! HELP!

CANTERLOT ARENA SKYBOX - CONTINUOUS

Twilight is depressing laying on the floor, her head and ears perk up when she hears,

SHINING ARMOR

HELP! TWILIGHT!

CUT TO

CANTERLOT ARENA RING - CONTINUOUS

Celestia and Luna are surrounded by guards, kneeling, as Chrysalis prances back in forth.

CHRYSALIS

(Turning into a derpy looking version of Celestia) Ohhh Look at me! I'm Princess Celestia! I solve all my problems by sending them to the moon! (blows raspberry) Jerk!

Twilight Sparkle hits the ground with a thump. Chrysalis turns back to her true form.

CHRYSALIS

Oh Deja Vu! did you not get the memo?

Chrsyalis produces the document,

CHRYSALIS

DIPLOMATIC IMMUNITY!

Off screen Twilight zaps it with magic and turns it to ash. Chrysalis' eyes widen with shock.

TWILIGHT

It's been revoked! (Thinking) And also that's not even what Diplomatic Immunity- Oh forget it!

Twilight gets ahold of the old timey announcer's microphone.

TWILIGHT

That document is worthless without people believing in it. The very moment it can be twisted to give power to a heartless witch should be the moment we the ponies choose to abandoned. Our forefathers didn't create this document as a rigid set of beliefs but as an idea. And we can change ideas with the times if we all work together. Each and every one of us always have the right to think for ourselves, and that goes double for you soldiers in the Royal Guard.

The guards lower their weapons on Celestia and Luna

CHRYSALIS

No! What are you idiots doing? DESTROY THEM! They're progressives!

The blades of their spears now surround Chrysalis and Straight Edge.

STRAIGHT EDGE

Traitors! Judases! All of you! STAND BEHIND ME, CHRYSALIS, I'LL PROTECT YOU!

SHINING ARMOR (Off Screen)

Funny, you of all ponies calling Judas.

Shining Armor walks through the guards towards Straight Edge, and takes back his helmet.

SHINING ARMOR

I'll be taking that. Oh and by the way, your "Queen" has abandoned you.

Straight Edge peers over to see Chrysalis flying away. Shining Armor knocks him out. We stay on Shining Armor's face as we

TRANSITION TO

CANTERLOT ROYAL COURTROOOM - DAY

Now Straight Edge's face, his face bruise, it turns to stunned despair after hearing,

JUDGE

GUILTY!

We see Straight Edge in a orange jumpsuit being escorted by a bailiff out of the room. Twilight is standing with Celestia and Shining Armor (Along with Spike, and Pinkie who's returned to her assistant duties).

SHINING ARMOR

You taught us a valuable lesson, little sis. Just blindly following the rules and being afraid of change can lead us down a dark path. It's important for every pony to think for themselves.

CELESTIA

I already have our Parliament working right away on a new brand new Equestrian Constitution. You did a good thing, Twilight. By plugging these loopholes we will be stronger as a nation. The Captain Hood will now be chosen by a four year election.

TWILIGHT

I'm really just glad that I don't have to worry about Shining Armor breaking his legs every four years.

SHINING ARMOR

Aw… Little sister, come here.

Twilight and Shining Armor share a big hug, suddenly Pinkie Pie pops up in between them separating them.

PINKIE PIE

Say, so long as were changing the way we do things how about we ditch the monarchy and instead move to a democratically elected presidency?

Pause for a beat while they seriously consider this

CELESTIA, TWILIGHT, SHINING ARMOR

(BIG BELLY LAUGHS)

TWILIGHT

Lets not get carried away, Pinkie!

Close on Pinkie Pie as she turns to the camera gives a pony shrug.

THE END


End file.
